bach_khoafandomcom_vi-20200213-history
En:Template:Infobox building
}|yes|yes}} | bodyclass = vcard | aboveclass = fn org | headerstyle = = }|yes|'Hotel details'}} | above = }}}}}}}}} | subheader = }}}}| }}}}}} | image = }|size= }}}}|sizedefault=frameless|upright=1.1|alt= }}} | caption = }}}} | image2 = }|size= }}}}|sizedefault=frameless|upright=1.1|border=yes|alt= }}}}}} | caption2 = }}}} | image3 = }| } |alt = } |lat = } }| | }| }| }}} }} |long = } }| | }| }| }}} }} |lat_deg = } }| }| }} |lat_min = } }| }| }} |lat_sec = } }| }| }} |lat_dir = }| }| }} |lon_deg = } }| }| }} |lon_min = } }| }| }} |lon_sec = } }| }| }} |lon_dir = }| }| }} |float = center |mark = Red pog.svg |marksize= 7 |label = }}}} |relief = } |border = none |caption = } }}} |width = } }} | }|size= }|sizedefault=frameless|alt= }}}}} | caption3 = }|| }}} | label1 = Former names | data1 = }}}} | class1 = nickname | label2 = Alternative names | data2 = }}}} | class2 = nickname | label3 = Hotel chain | data3 = }}}} | data4 = } } } } }| } }|Tallest in }| }|the world}} }| }}} |from } to }| }|since } }} }|until } }}}} }|I|}}}} | label3 = Preceded by | data3 = } | label4 = Surpassed by | data4 = } }} }} | header5 = } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } } }}}} }|General information}} | label6 = Status | class6 = category | data6 = }}}}| }}}}}} | built | completed | finished | complete = Complete | destroyed = Destroyed | demolished = Demolished | on hold = On hold | incomplete | unfinished | under construction = Under construction | cancelled | canceled | never built = Never built | topped out | topped-out = Topped-out | planned | proposed = Proposed | approved = Approved | #default = }}}} }}| } }|Never built| }|Topped-out}} }} }} | label7 = Type | data7 = } | class7 = category | label8 = Architectural style | data8 = } } | class8 = category | label9 = Classification | data9 = } | class9 = category | class10 = label | label10 = Location | data10 = } | label11 = Address | data11 = } | label12 = Town or city | data12 = }| }}} | label13 = Country | data13 = } | label14 = Coordinates | data14 = } }| } }}}| }| }| }}}| }| }| }| }| }| }}}| }| }| }|type:landmark }|_region: }| }|_region: }|}}|}}}}| }|title|μ}}= }|format= }}}| }}} | label15 = Elevation | data15 = } | label16 = Current tenants | data16 = } | label17 = Named for | data17 = } | label18 = Groundbreaking | data18 = } | label19 = | data19 = } } | label20 = Topped-out | data20 = }}}} | rowclass21= note | label21 = }|Estimated completion|Completed}} | data21 = }| }| }}} | label22 = Opening | data22 = }| }| }| }}} | label23 = Inaugurated | data23 = } | label24 = Renovated | data24 = } | label25 = Closed | data25 = } | rowclass26= note | label26 = } } }|Demolished|Destroyed}} | data26 = }| }| }| }| }}} | label27 = Cost | data27 = } | label28 = Renovation cost | data28 = } | label29 = Client | data29 = } | label30 = Owner | data30 = } | label31 = }|Governing body| }|Landlord|Management}}}} | data31 = }| }| }| }| }}}}}}}} | label32 = Affiliation | data32 = } | header33 = } } } } } }|Height}} | label34 = Height | data34 = } | label35 = Architectural | data35 = } | label36 = Tip | data36 = } | label37 = Antenna spire | data37 = } | label38 = Roof | data38 = } | label39 = Top floor | data39 = } | label40 = Observatory | data40 = } | header41 = } } } } }}}} } }|Technical details}} | label42 = Structural system | data42 = } | class42 = category | rowclass43= note | label43 = Size | data43 = } | label44 = Diameter | data44 = } | label45 = Weight | data45 = } | label46 = Other dimensions | data46 = } | label47 = Floor count | data47 = }}}} | label48 = Floor area | data48 = } | label49 = Lifts/elevators | data49 = } | label50 = Grounds | data50 = } | header51 = } } } } } } } } } }|Design and construction}} | label52 = Architect | data52 = } | label53 = Architecture firm | data53 = } | label54 = Developer | data54 = } | label55 = Engineer | data55 = } | label56 = Structural engineer | data56 = } | label57 = Services engineer | data57 = } | label58 = Civil engineer | data58 = } | label59 = Other designers | data59 = } | label60 = Quantity surveyor | data60 = } | label61 = Main contractor | data61 = }}}} | rowclass62 = note | label62 = Awards and prizes | data62 = } | label63 = Designations | data63 = } | header64 = } } } } } } } } } }|Renovating team}} | rowclass65 = note | label65 = Architect | data65 = } | label66 = Renovating firm | data66 = } | label67 = Engineer | data67 = } | label68 = Structural engineer | data68 = } | label69 = Services engineer | data69 = } | label70 = Civil engineer | data70 = } | label71 = Other designers | data71 = } | label72 = Quantity surveyor | data72 = } | label73 = Main contractor | data73 = } | rowclass74 = note | label74 = Awards and prizes | data74 = } | header75 = } }}}} } } } } } } } } } } } }}}} } }|Other information}} | label76 = Seating type | data76 = } | label77 = Seating capacity | data77 = }}}} | label78 = Number of stores | data78 = } | label79 = Number of anchors | data79 = } | label80 = Number of } }|units|rooms}} | data80 = }| }| }| }| }}} | label81 = Number of suites | data81 = }| }| }}} | label82 = Number of restaurants | data82 = } | label83 = Number of bars | data83 = }}}} | label84 = Facilities | data84 = }}}} | label85 = Parking | data85 = } | header86 = } }|Website}} | data87 = }| }| }}} | data88 = }}}} | header89 = }|References}} | data90 = } | belowstyle = } | below = } }} }|μ||σ }}